The Legend of Zelda: Sister's Embrace
by Kevin Fournier
Summary: The King of Hyrule takes drastic steps to maintain peace in Hyrule only to find his actions bring about the very evil he hoped to avoid. Can the fabled artifact known as the Sister's Embrace make things right? Original story. Classic Hyrule verse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Cycle

The brilliant sword penetrated the torso with surprising ease. The hero released his grip and for the first time noticed the cramping in his palm and wrist. The old injury in his right leg burned in utter exhaustion. As the anesthetic of adrenaline waned, he became lightheaded from the fatigue of battle. Not just this battle, but the real battle. The battle he had been fighting for months. Or was it years?

The hero's right hand moved slowly upwards, his fingers hovering lightly over his chest. He looked down to see the glow beneath his tunic. He could barely remember first seeing his chest like this. Now it was just another feature of his body, like an old birthmark or scar. There was much he couldn't remember about who he was before this all began, but he knew why he was here. He knew what he had come to do. Reality set back in, and he lifted his eyes. He felt the wind blowing his unkempt hair into his face, normally managed by the cap he lost long ago. His eyes blinked away the rain, and he looked up at the storming clouds. He stepped forward, feeling the dirty stone temple roof beneath his worn boots. He glanced to his left, and took in the despairing view.

The land was vast. He recalled travelling it, but never realized how far he'd come. He marvelled at the desolation, an endless see of death and destruction. Were this his homeland, he would have been overcome with despair, though his home had seen its share of the war. He thought of the days he used to run through the lush forests with his friends, chasing fairies, or fishing with his uncle at Lake Hylia. These were memories he had suppressed long ago, and he was caught off guard at the emotion they brought with them. These memories were all that was left of is homeland, Hyrule. The land that awaited him now was cold and broken. No friends would be waiting to greet him. So many things were lost. That's why he had come here.

The hero turned to gaze upon his fallen victim. The villain's breath was shallow and irregular, but he did not seem frightened of the fate that loomed mere minutes away. His expression was the same it had been before loss of blood made it so pale. It was the face of anger and resentment, and the hero wondered if years of hatred made it impossible for him to feel anything else. The villain spoke through involuntary gasps, "So, the hero has become the thief."

The hero perfectly understood the accusation and looked at the villain's exposed hand. In the center of its back, a triangle. Emanating from the triangle, a series of jagged markings snaked up his fingers and forearm resembling bolts of lightning. These markings might have been taken for tattoos where it not for the fact that they emitted their own golden light. The golden triangle, of course, was no mere marking of ink. It was raw, supernatural power, and it was responsible for all the death the hero had witnessed. Soon, life would leave the villain, and so too would the power. If he wanted it, the hero could take it for himself.

"You're mistaken," replied the hero. "I never came to steal this power. Your corruption has brought so much evil upon our land and our people, I cannot bear the thought of it. I want no more part in this, and will leave it for the gods."

"Ah, so not a thief," sneered the villain, "but a fool perhaps. Why give the gods this power when they already have their own? Do you not see the great joke of the universe? They left it here to tempt us and laugh as they watch us destroy ourselves for it and then oppress each other with it. There is no goodness to be had in it. Take the power and do what you wish or someone else will."

"I don't believe that. The Triforce is a good gift in the right hands, just as the stories of our ancestors promise."

"Then you really are a fool." The villain groaned in pain, and the arm holding him up gave way so he was laying fully on his side. "How many stories ended just like ours? The hero defeats the villain, and either humbly refuses the power or proudly attempts to use it for good, only to bring about the same destruction. Always the same stories, always the same outcome. The hero fades into legend and the villain morphs into a hideous beast. We are just one more story in the cycle."

The hero knelt before the villain and it occurred to him they were no longer enemies. There was no more opposition between them, no more fighting to be done. He began to feel the slightest sense of grief for him now, the kind you might feel for any dying soul. "You forgot the oldest story of all. The story of how the Three Sisters created our world and how they left us this gift. You forgot the promise that one day a true hero will come, one whose heart is pure and balanced. That hero, the Hero of Ages, will use the power of the Triforce for good and bring a level of peace and prosperity Hyrule has never known."

"I remember that story all too well," wheezed the villain. "But I have seen too much hatred and greed to believe in it. Such a man does not, and never will, exist."

The hero's grief turned to pity as he began to understand all the lies this man believed. "There is good to be found in this world, you know. If there are those like me willing to selflessly refuse the power, then a true hero's heart must be possible."

"And while you wait for this hero, another monster like me will come and claim the Triforce, and the cycle will repeat."

"Then I will tell my story. It will be a warning to those who think the Triforce can be tamed. And if it should fade into legend, I will still be glad of it. It might be a sad story, but it is also a good story, the kind that will inspire the heroes of tomorrow."

"So be it," said the villain and coughed. "When you embellish the story to your benefit, as you most assuredly will, just be sure to make me a more terrifying monster than the stories I recall from my youth." The villain smiled. Not a wicked or scheming smile, but a smile of growing contentment. "I think," he continued dreamily, "I should like to be a dragon. Yes, a dragon would do nicely." The villain's breath became shallow and rapid, and the hero pitied him all the more, for what kind of man would wish to be remembered for all time as nothing more than a brute?

No more words passed between them. The hero watched solemnly as his age old enemy drifted into death. Almost instantly afterward, the triangle on the villain's hand began to glow with increased intensity. The hero stepped back and watched as the golden power spread up the villain's arm and engulfed his entire body. The glowing mass then lost all sense of shape, escaping upward through the openings of the armor. Metal clinked as the now hollow armor adjusted to its new weight, the hero's stainless sword still running though it. The golden essence took form and solidified, until a perfect triangle hovered before the hero. It was as large as he remembered, taller than most people. It seemed both brilliant as gold and prismatic as diamonds. His reflection seemed almost alive, and the hero saw just how much toll the war had taken upon his person. He felt sad for that reflection and almost reached out to console it, but quickly came to his senses. After all, touching the triangle started this war in the first place.

So there it was, the Triforce of Power, one of the three pieces of the Golden Triforce, no longer embodied in a heart of evil. He looked at the glow in his own chest wherein resided the second piece, the Triforce of Courage. It was time to give his share of the power back to the goddesses, but he was unsure how to release it, for he had never invited it in in the first place. Was it alive? He had always imagined it was a kind of child living inside of him for protection. Would it know it was now safe to come out again? Perhaps it needed to first see the final piece of the Triforce, the one called Wisdom.

At that thought, dread washed over the hero. He had been so consumed with his triumph over the villain, he had forgotten all about her. The hero turned slowly around, hoping by some miracle to see her standing there welcoming him with a warm smile, but there she was, just as she had been when he arrived, laying upon a stone alter with a dagger in her chest. All the memories came rushing back. He remembered how she called to him from the altar, how he had raced up the temple steps with all his might. He winced at the vivid memory of watching the villain plunge the knife into her chest, desperate to take her piece of the Triforce. He remembered the rage that followed, which he was now certain helped him emerge victorious.

But, if she was dead, wouldn't she have vanished like the villain? Did a miracle occur after all? He ran to her, not bothering to slow down as he slammed into the side of the alter and leaned close. She turned ever so slowly, revealing fully the triangle on the center of her forehead. Like the the villain, her triangle had a golden glow with glowing lines sprawling to her temples and the bridge of her nose. These lines weren't jagged and random; they were ordered and angled like gems. It was a pleasant design on its own but was made positively radiant by her soft skin and sapphire eyes. He had looked into these eyes a hundred times, but this time they did not twinkle with life and wisdom. These eyes were tired and weak. She smiled ever so slightly and whispered, "You did it."

"No," said the hero, a lump beginning to form in his throat, "we did it. We're a team, remember? I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from taking you."

"Hush," she said softly. "Do not blame yourself. You came. That's all that matters. You came to save me, and saved my people instead. If my life must be given for them, I give it willingly."

"I don't," said the hero, tears pushing through his eyes. He picked up her gloved hand and held it tightly in his. "I don't give your life willingly. I have fought so long and hard, shouldn't I have a say? Happy ever after, right? Like the stories. I can't bear to go on without you. Please don't leave me here alone."

"The people will need you. They will need a leader to help them rebuild their lives. Caring for them is who I am. So care for them, and you will feel me near. You have always been brave, so I know you will lead well. Then, someday, we will be together again in paradise."

The hero wanted to object further, but he knew it was futile. She was charmingly stubborn even at life's ebb. "I love you," he said as a tear fell from his cheek onto her hand.

"I love you too, my hero." She closed her eyes. She had a habit of doing everything with grace, and death was no exception. Life left her with such subtlety and peace, that the hero would never have noticed it, except her skin came alight with the Triforce's golden glow. The hero took several weak steps back, fell to his knees, and wept. He wanted to watch her go, but he could not control himself. He wept for love lost, homes destroyed, and friends forgotten. He tried several times to gain composure, but he could not. He had seen too much, carried too much, and lost too much. Could anyone ever understand the burden of a hero?

"Shhh," said the gentle voice of a woman beside him, and he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "I understand your burden. Let it go, hero. You deserve to be free of it." He made no effort to see his comforter, for the comfort itself was too satisfying to question its source.

Whether it was minutes or hours, the hero could not say. He touched his shoulder, but the comforting hand was gone. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw his chest was no longer aglow. Lifting his head to the left, he saw that the villain's armor and his own sword had disappeared. He looked ahead at the alter. There was no trace of her, only the Golden Triforce, like a magnificent grave stone. Three perfect triangles forming a larger, towering one. He gazed at its beauty and was relieved to feel no desire for it. He stood and looked at the land around him. The clouds had dissolved and the once howling wind was now a refreshing breeze. The landscape was rich, full of life, and golden in color. The Triforce's magical home was restored, and he smiled.

The hero knew his own land would not be restored so effortlessly, but he was resolved to take on the task. He would lead the people in rebuilding Hyrule. And just like that, he left behind the two things that had held great power over his life: the burden of war and the divine power of the gods themselves.

* * *

Every story is a sapling, fed by the light of whimsy and watered with embellishment, until it grows into something scarcely resembling its beginning. The hero returned home and told his story to all who would listen. For a time, while the story was fresh in their minds, the people prospered. Over time and through many generations, however, the story grew into song, the song branched into a tall tale, and the tall tale evolved into legend, until at last it fell into the lap of a little girl. Not just any girl, but a girl who would find the inner strength to sacrifice everything she loved for her land and her people. A girl who would live to see the Hero of Ages rightfully claim the full power of the Triforce. A girl whose story would become the greatest of all legends ever told.

The Legend of Zelda.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Unusual New Ward

Zelda was five years old when she met him.

She was sitting in the sunlit garden, reading one of her favorite story books, _Tales of the Heroes of Hyrule_. As young as she was, she was already reading as well as most kids much older than her and even some adults, and not just because she was more privileged being the daughter of the King. She always had a knack for memorization and learning, so reading came to her naturally. She enjoyed reading outdoors in the spring. She could hear the sounds of the bustling city surrounding the castle, so while she was reading tales in far away lands, she almost felt as if—for a moment—she was actually in the busy market square of a strange villiage.

Her vivid imagination could take her anywhere she dreamed, but the return to her own stifling world was inevitable, for her world was surrounded by high castle walls. Hyrule was a vast country stretching from mountains to ocean. Most of the time, the places she read about were actual locations in Hyrule, and she wondered if she would ever get to see the many different people she had read about. Instead, all she knew were Hylians like herself. Her father was King over all of Hyrule, which made her a princess, though no one called her Princess Zelda. She was formally Lady Zelda; Impa, her personal guardian and caregiver, said the princess part would come later.

She was just finishing up the story of "The Hero and the Dragon," when she heard her name called across the yard. Her pointed ears, visible only at the tips that peeked between long golden locks, perked at the sound. She was used to hearing her name, for her life was a series of duties and appointments, even at her young age. Usually, it was always Impa's firm voice, but not this time. This was a wholly different voice she recognized instantly. How she loved and longed for this voice. The fact that she heard it so rarely made it all the more precious. She turned excitedly to see her father standing at the garden gate.

Without hesitation, she rushed to her father with her book clutched tightly to her chest in both arms. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. Upon reaching him, she let the book fall to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around his thigh, smashing her cheek against his fine clothes. She shut her eyes and cherished the embrace she knew wouldn't last until she felt her father's hands set upon her shoulders and gently push her back. She opened her eyes as he bent to pick up the discarded storybook. He handed it to her and spoke with a gentle sternness, "Is this how we treat our special things?"

Zelda's face fell as she accepted the book and replied, "No, Father."

"There, there, my Princess," consoled the King. "I have come to ask for your help."

"Really?" Zelda's mirth returned. Her father was usually too busy with grownup duties to spend much time with her. She didn't want much, only to sit on his lap quietly while he worked. It wasn't his undivided attention she craved as much as his presence. But her daddy had a way of keeping her at a distance. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it might have something to do with keeping her safe. That was the reason for everything else in her life. She had a lot of rules about where she could go, what she could do, and when she could do them.

"Come, Zelda." The King turned about and took long, slow strides towards the castle. Zelda, both arms around her book, had to walk quickly to keep up. She counted how many of her steps were needed for every one of his as she watched his brown leather boots meet their mark. She was sure she could fit even her largest doll inside one with room to spare. She noticed he was wearing his maroon velvet surcoat today over his usual white shirt and trousers. She loved the gold embroidery swirling around every hem and seam. She decided he looked far more handsome than any other man alive, but the reason she liked this outfit most was because it was what he wore when all his duties could be done in the castle. It meant he was home and she would get to see him in passing everyday in a corridor or the kitchen.

By now they had entered the castle and Zelda's father turned suddenly into one of the several magnificent halls. Zelda very nearly bumped into him for lack of attention, but managed to react swiftly enough to keep in step. She couldn't help looking at him, for he was something so dear to her and yet something very mysterious. She felt as though she knew him completely and not at all. She looked at his face, his eyes forward and focused. He breathed heavily through his nose with each step causing his mustache to vibrate with each puff. She noticed for the first time some streaks of gray on each side of his beard, which were barely visible against his naturally blond color. Though Zelda had never seen pictures of her mother, she was sure her own hair came from him since they shared the same texture and color. She didn't get her daddy's ears, though. While his were pointed, like all Hylians, they were short and stubby, not even reaching the ornate circlet on his head.

They rounded another corner, and Zelda came to the realization that he was taking her to the forbidden east wing of the castle. At least, it was forbidden to her. Marching rigidly toward them was Impa, who—in addition to being Zelda's protector—was also captain of the King's guard. Where it not for her piercing eyes and commanding voice, Impa would seem like very little threat to anyone, but she had a way of making herself larger than life. Impa's long straight hair swayed in rhythm as she approached, its pure white color contrasting her dark blue uniform. The hall was lined with mirrors from end to end, and it seemed as if a whole army of Impas were approaching, which Zelda found amusing. She remembered being afraid of her at first, but despite her hard exterior, in private she was the mother Zelda would never have. Still, royal formality trumped maternal warmth, so when the two parties joined in the hall's middle, Impa merely acknowledged Zelda with a short glance of her gray eyes before addressing her King.

"Good day, your highness," said Impa. Choosing her words carefully she added, "The, uh, ward is in his quarters."

"Good. I would like us to pay him a visit."

Impa raised an eyebrow at this. "All of us, sire?"

"Yes, Captain, my daughter included."

Impa gestured toward the end of corridor with her head and said, "Sire, may I please have a private word with you?"

"Of course," said the King with a slight trace of exasperation. He turned to his daughter saying, "Zelda, please wait here," and the two of them turned their backs to her and walked down the hall talking in whispers. From behind, Zelda noticed Impa's ears were much longer and more tapered than her father's, and they jutted straight outward rather than being upward and closer to the head, a unique trait of the Sheikah. "The Shiekah," Impa had once told her, "are closely related to the Hylians. The Hylians are very wise and peaceful while the Skeikah are very knowledgeable about the secret things of Hyrule. They are great warriors, too, not because they fight with great weapons, but because they fight with great know how." The Sheikah could always be found at the king's side, and Impa had been at Father's side for many years. He trusted her more than anyone, which is why she got away with questioning his decisions.

Zelda occupied herself with the hall of mirrors and smiled at the sight of herself repeating on and on. She set her book on a nearby seat and engaged in several amusing poses. She had once read about the intricate dances of the Zora, a water dwelling people to the north, who would dazzle their audiences by dancing in perfect synchronization. She twirled in her aqua colored play dress and the imaginary audience roared with applause. The show was interrupted by her father's voice echoing down the hall, "...I am perfectly aware of the risk!" It wasn't the first time Father lost patience with Impa, and it wouldn't be the last.

Zelda sat in the seat next to her book and watched them. They had lowered their voices again, but Zelda could tell they were still arguing. She was now very curious about what it was her father had in mind for her to do. She wanted to help, but was he really going to ask her to do something dangerous? She didn't care. Being with her father made her happier than anything else. She would fight a dragon with him if he asked her, just as the Hero did in her storybook.

"Zelda, come here," called her father. She picked up her book and skipped happily towards her father. "Propriety, my dear," he reminded her, and she slowed to a walk and straightened her posture. Being proper was another rule. She was usually pretty good at it, but sometimes skipping seemed to be the proper thing. Some things were more difficult to understand than others, and grownups' ideas of what was good and proper was one of them. Still, she was never one to disobey. The wisdom of respecting the rules of those in charge was something few ordinary five year-olds grasped, and Zelda was far from ordinary.

When she caught up with her father, he and Impa immediately turned down the next hall, and she followed behind them. This hall had no mirrors. In fact, it was very dreary and seemed to grow darker the further they proceeded. Zelda peered ahead and saw that the hall came to a dead end at a single iron door. Two soldiers stood stiffly on either side of it. It had a small opening so the soldiers could see inside and a large iron beam locked it close. Zelda had never seen a prison door, but she was certain she was seeing one for the first time. She swallowed hard.

As they drew nearer, Impa nodded and the guards removed the bar, leaned it against the wall, opened the door, and disappeared inside. Zelda listened hard for sounds of danger, but none came. She looked up to see her father's hand extended to her. Determined to be brave, she took his hand, and the three of them stepped inside.

The room was completely empty of furnishings or decoration, nothing but stone from end to end and top to bottom. On the wall to her left were two barred windows, allowing light and fresh air into the room, but without windows on any of the other walls, the room was dark and depressing. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room, and Zelda began to think her father had played a joke on her until she heard the faintest sound coming from the far right corner. It was easily the darkest place in the room, and one could easily conceal themselves there.

Zelda looked apprehensively up at her father. "Go ahead, you are safe," he assured her. Trusting him, she walked slowly toward the shadowy corner. As she did so, she realized she was hearing the sounds of breathing. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but it sounded young, not like the heavy breathing of adults with too much worry on their minds. She stopped some distance from the shadow and said, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"My name is Zelda," she said invitingly. Still, no response came.

She didn't trust the invisible tenant enough to enter into the shadow, but she realized he—or was it a she—wouldn't be any more likely to trust her either. Instead, she sat down on the hard, cold floor and opened her book in her lap. "I'm going to read you a story," she said brightly, hoping the guest would see how friendly she really was. "It's about a brave hero who travels to a magical land to defeat a scary dragon." She opened the book and began to read the story aloud. As always she was drawn deeply into the imaginary tale and lost all awareness of the world around her. She read about the hero's journey to the magical land, his climb up the temple stairs, and the horrifying sight of the damsel laid sacrificially upon an alter. She was getting to the part about the hero's mighty duel with the dragon when she was interrupted by a voice. "Ganondorf," it said.

"Excuse me?" she responded and looked up to see a boy, who seemed very nearly her age, sitting before her. She was taken aback by his striking features. He was thick and strong for a boy so young. His skin was dark gray with a greenish tint which contrasted with his fiery orange hair. She wondered how long he had been sitting there during her story.

"My name. It's Ganondorf," the boy repeated. Noticing her stare he added, "Is something wrong?"

Zelda replied, "No. Nothing is wrong. I've just never seen anyone like you before."

"Do I frighten you?"

"No," she said sincerely. "I've never seen anyone so remarkable before." She reached our her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ganondorf. Would you like to be friends?"

After glancing at the others in the room, he shook her hand and said, "Okay. Friends."

* * *

"Do you think she will have a positive influence on him?" asked Impa when she and the King were outside the prison door.

King Daphnes was watching the two children through the door sitting in the center of the prison chamber talking and smiling. "She is a Hylian princess," he said. "Either she will tame him or make him forget who he is."

"And who exactly is he, besides a frightened boy," asked Impa directly.

"Do not let his childlike countenance fool you. Every boy is born with a spark of destiny. This one, I'm afraid to say, was born to become a monster," said the King as he stared at Ganondorf intently.

"And you intend to divert destiny from it's predetermined course?"

"I intend to do everything in my power to prevent any and all destruction that might befall Hyrule."

"What makes you so sure this child will do such a thing?"

The King looked at Impa and retorted, "You need not concern yourself with matters such as these. My duty is to prevent evil from encroaching upon our homes and our people, which I can only do with trained soldiers at my side. As Royal Captain of the Guard, that is your duty. So, I will handle Ganon, you handle my army. Agreed?"

"Ganondorf, sire," corrected Impa. "The boy's name is Ganondorf."

King Daphnes leaned in and replied, "Ganondorf is the name given to a king, and I will see to it he never becomes one. Now, I have pressing matters to which I must attend." He turned and walked down the corridor.

He yelled back without turning, "I have villains to defeat, Captain. Now, go train me up some heroes."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

Catch and Release

Link was poised at the ready, as still and steady as a cat waiting for its prey. He was hunched within the concealment of broad leaves that protruded from the base of the large tree at his back. His right foot was set against the trunk while is left found hold against a slightly closer root. His arms came straight down to the mossy ground, a slight bend in his elbows. His rear was raised and he was looking straight ahead. When the moment came he would explode with speed.

Until then, he dare not move. He took in his surroundings without moving even his eyes. His breathing was controlled and efficient. Sweat trickled down his brow and wet the tips of his brown hair. His pointed ears were alert as he took in the details of every sound. Stillness was paramount. One twitch and his elusive target would flee before he could pounce. This was the most difficult hunt known in all of Hyrule, and Link was determined to master it.

He started this hunt the day he began his apprenticeship at thirteen years old. During his free hours he came into this forest every day and tried to do the impossible. No one, as far back as anyone can remember, has caught a fairy. His fifteenth birthday was only weeks away, and he had yet to succeed. Each failure brought greater determination and increased knowledge. It took him several months just to find them in the forest, and now he knew their migratory patterns. Today, a small outfit of fairies would pass right by this spot. He knew they would come from the west, and he knew precisely where they would fly when he struck.

Link was mocked regularly for this ritual by everyone except his father. "Ridicule," explained his dad, "is the language of the fearful. Winners are those unafraid to lose." After his first six months of failure he was tempted to give up, but when he launched to the top of his class he decided to continue the hunt if only for the physical benefit. Link was an apprentice soldier, training to enter into the King's army, and his daily fairy chase had made him strong, lean, fast and formidable. So much so, he was able to apply for a position in the Royal Guard.

Link reveled at the thought of becoming one of the King's most elite soldiers and living amidst royalty. He had been to Hyrule castle only once; it was there they held his inauguration ceremony. He had seen how well the Royal Guards were treated, and he guessed they were given the most interesting missions. The highlight of his visit, however, was when he saw her for the first time. Lady Zelda waved to them from her balcony, and Link was hopelessly lovestruck from the start. She looked to be the same age as he was, and she was fairer than all the girls in Ordon Village put together. Link wasn't much of a romantic at heart—he usually was far more interested in action—but she was different. The mere sight of her made his heart melt, and he couldn't begin to explain why.

Link's muscles ached from keeping his runner's stance for the last hour. He had learned two important things about hunting fairies. First, don't move. Ever. About a year ago, a fairy had come unexpectedly close. No sooner had link stopped his breath short than the fairy was gone in a blink. Since then, Link trained his body to hold this position for as long as he needed. His record was nearly two hours. Anyone else would suffer intense cramping such that, even if they could keep the stance, they would be unable to run afterwards. Not Link. When the time came to launch into his run, he could push through the screaming pain until his legs warmed to the run.

The second trick is camouflage. After Link first discovered some popular fairy hangouts, he would lay in waiting. No matter how still he was, they never came. That was when he learned that fairies are smart and cautious, and dirty white trousers are apparently a dead giveaway. So, when the time came for apprentices to choose the color of their trademark tunics, Link's mind was already made up. Other classmates focused on style. Borrix, the big oaf, chose red to intimidate his opponents, and Link liked to tease that it made him a juicy target. Lance chose royal blue to impress the ladies. Link just couldn't understand why some people chose form over function. Link's forest green tunic and brown pants were sure to blend into most of Hyrule's backdrop, which gave him an edge.

The only part of the uniform Link detested at first was the matching elf cap. In the style of traditional Hylian attire, the two and half foot long cap started at the crown of the head and tapered to a point. It was against dress code to wear it more securely around the brow, so the cap frequently fell off which Link found particularly frustrating when—after a rousing fairy chase—he would spend the next twenty minutes locating it. However, it did not take him long to notice the cap's leaf-like silhouette. Desiring the added camouflage, Link discovered how to hold the cap in place while keeping to the dress code, which prohibited all other head accessories. Link's solution was to cleverly space vertical slits around the hem of the cap through which he threaded locks of hair, then he braided these locks tight. The guys punished him greatly for his new look, but he didn't care. He never again lost his cap. Besides, once the local girls took a liking to it, it suddenly became fashionable.

The time came at last. Three fairies entered into Link's field of view from the west as expected, and they stopped across the clearing from him to examine some berries on a nearby shrub. Link studied them carefully.

Hylian fairies are only a couple inches tall with four translucent wings similar to that of a butterfly, and they have human shaped bodies that emit their own colorful glow. Link had learned a few fascinating facts about fairies over the years. One was that they wore clothes made from actual cloth instead of leaves or flower petals as the old illustrations depicted. He once even heard them talk to each other in his own language. While the rest of the world thought of them as insects, Link knew them to be as sophisticated as Hylians, except tinier and faster.

Suffice it to say, Link was secretly the world's foremost expert on fairies. Even so, there were some things he still didn't now. Did they have families? Did they live in little fairy villages? Could they change colors at will?

Using only his peripheral vision, Link watched a blue fairy move further along the bush toward the north, a move that instantly made it Link's target. Link knew that when they scattered, they would instinctively flee to the nearest exit. He felt the two items beneath each of his palms. In his left, a net. In his right, a thin wooden paddle whose diameter exceeded that of the net's opening.

Link's choice of fairy trap had evolved naturally. He had started out with a bottle, but they were slow and expensive to replace every time he broke them. From there he had moved on to a net, and he had actually netted a fairy once, but to his utter disappointment, it flew right out before he could pinch the net closed. That's when he added the paddle.

With his prey in sight, Link erupted from his hiding spot, and the blue fairy darted northward according to plan. Link was at full speed in just a few steps. His legs tried to fail him, burning with an intense heat, but Link's body quickly submitted to his will and he kept pace with the little sprite as it zig-zagged down the natural path. Link hurdled over fallen limbs and cut through tall weeds with ease. After nearly two years of practice, Link could navigate the foliage without loss of speed. He was closing in on the fairy as they approached the edge of the forest. This path, Link knew, opened to a lush grassy hill that led down to a stream. The fairy would fly straight out over the hill and out of reach. Link's window of opportunity was closing fast, so he pushed himself to accelerate a little more.

Looking ahead at the edge of the forest, he saw sunlight reflected off the top of a stone. It's flat top angled slightly toward the hill: the perfect launch pad. Without losing speed, he timed his steps so that his left foot—his strongest—landed perfectly on the stone. In one fluid motion, Link launched himself forward and swung both outstretched arms together until net and paddle met.

He tucked his body in preparation for this tumble down the hill. His right shoulder met the turf first and the world began to spin and bounce. During his descent Link remained vigilante to ensure the net was never crushed between his body and the earth. He knew it was unlikely that he actually caught the fairy, but how disappointing would it be to have finally succeeded only to have killed it?

Link's journey down the hill ended with him on his back, the heat of the sun beating on his face. His body hurt. His muscles burned. He was totally spent. He could feel the net and paddle laying on his chest, the handles still clutched tightly in his left hand. Lifting his head, Link tentatively opened one eye and peered at the net. Then both eyes widened in disbelief. There she was, a bright red fairy tugging furiously at the netting. How about that, fairies _can_ change color.

* * *

Link opened the door to his house with his foot, careful to keep the net shut tight in both hands where the fairy, still red with rage, was putting up a fight. Link lived with only his Father, for his mother had died at birth. His father never remarried, which suited Link fine; he rather enjoyed their bachelor lifestyle. Their modest little home reflected their busy lives, with pots, cups, and clothes strewn about. While Link spent his days training, his father spent weeks away at the King's bidding which left little time for homemaking. His father was due to return today, though, and Link couldn't wait to show him his prize.

Link rummaged through a shelf and pulled down a large bottle, which he had been saving for this very occasion. When he had first gotten his harebrained idea to catch a fairy, he had optimistically prepared a livable container. He had punched several narrow holes through the cork to ensure proper airflow. Giddy at the thought of actually getting to use it now, he removed the cork with one hand. Then, with careful precision, he pinched the net closed and set down the paddle. He turned the net upside down—keeping it pinched—and pressed it against the bottle's opening. He slowly slid the net downward so it pushed the fairy into the bottle. Link knew he'd never be fast enough to remove the net and cork the bottle, so he just corked the bottle through the netting instead. Then he took a knife and cut away the net's wooden frame; he wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Mission accomplished. Link sat and looked closely at his petrified little captive. She had turned a purplish shade, perhaps an indication of defeat. It was definitely a she. She had long wavy blue hair and wore what Link could only describe as a kind of summer dress. Were dresses universally feminine, or did fairies observe Hylian culture at a distance? Her wings were nearly translucent, accept for the light they refracted, with veins that swirled artfully throughout. Next to Zelda, she was the most beautiful sight Link had ever beheld.

The familiar rumblings of approaching horses rang in Link's ears and he jumped to his feet. Grabbing the bottle, he ran out to meet the returning soldiers. "Father," he called amidst the dismounting men, "I did it! I caught one, Father!"

"Got what?" asked the man next to him. Link turned and saw that was his Uncle Gudric, second in command of the regiment led by Link's father.

"Take a look for yourself," exclaimed Link as he handed him the bottle for examination.

His uncle's jaw dropped in astonishment. "By the Goddesses, you did it!" Other men gathered around and began congratulated him loudly and pushing each other around to get a look at the fine specimen. Uncle Gudric looked at him proudly and said, "How in the name o' Hyrule did you manage this?"

"I guess I just got lucky this time."

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it," retorted Uncle Gudric. "Ya said you'd do it, and ya did. Atta boy!"

"Where's father?" asked Link looking around. "He'll be thrilled to see her."

Uncle Gudric's face turned to melancholy and the other men fell instantly into silence. Horror began to wash over Link as his Uncle said simply, "I'm sorry, my boy." Link looked from soldier to soldier, as though someone would soon crack a smile and tell them it was all a cruel prank. But no smile came. Instead, the men were kneeling reverently before him one after another. Link's stomach turned as he was hit with reality and his eyes began to water.

He tore the bottle from his Uncle's hands and fled into the woods.

* * *

The forest was his sanctuary. When he needed to vent, the trees listened. When he needed rest, the rocks invited him to sit. When he needed cry, nature comforted him.

Link was sitting on the forest floor with his back against a large stone, the sounds of his intermittent sobs layered over the sounds of a nearby stream and the swaying trees. After several minutes of crying, Link wiped his eyes with this sleeves and looked at the bottle next to him. He no longer saw triumph in that bottle. Every ounce of success he felt moments ago had been replaced by pounds of grief. He picked up the bottle and watched as the fairy inside grew pensive.

As he watched her, it occurred to him that some other fairy out there must be missing her. Maybe she had a little child of her own who was crying too because she didn't return home. "I'm sorry," said Link to the fairy, and he pulled out the cork. The fairy, unsure of his motives, remained frozen in the bottle. "Go!" cried Link as he set the bottle on the ground several feet in front of him. "You're free! Go!" Sensing escape was now feasible, she shot out through the top of the bottle and disappeared in an instant.

Link's loss was now complete, and he hung his head and wept some more. He was so utterly defeated, he began to think of ending his apprenticeship and never returning home. Maybe he could live in the woods. How much more lonely could it be? He had already lost everything dear to him.

"Hello?"

The voice caught Link by surprise. He picked up his head and looked to his right at the path he had come. People from his village rarely entered the forest and he wondered if his uncle and sent someone looking for him, but he didn't see anyone. He turned his head to look the other way and startled. Directly in front of him was the blue fairy.

"Are you," asked Link incredulously, "talking to me?"

"Yes," replied the fairy.

"Y... You're not afraid of me?"

"I know I should be," replied the fairy, "after everything you've put me through. But I figure, if you were bent on harming me, you wouldn't have let me go. Why did you let me go, anyway?"

"I thought, maybe, someone you love was crying for you. You know, back at your... village... or wherever you live."

"Crying?"

"Yes," Link responded, "crying. You know, like I was just now."

"You mean, the way you were shaking your shoulders and leaking water from your eyes?"

Link let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that. Have you never cried before?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," replied Link solemnly. "Tremendously. So, do you have someone back home that's missing you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have a mother or a sister?"

"I have Queen Mother, but she doesn't cry for me," said the fairy.

"Okay," said Link thoughtfully. "What about friends?"

"What is a friend?"

Link never had to answer that before. "A friend is someone special to you, like a sister, except they don't have the same mother as you."

"All fairies have the same mother."

"Okay then. Do you want to be friends with me then?" asked Link hopefully.

The fairy contemplated this and replied, "What do friends do?"

"They spend time together, they trust each other, and they know each others' names."

"Oh, that's too bad," said the fairy. "I don't know your name."

Linked laughed. "That's easy to solve," he said. "My name's Link. What's yours?"

"Navi."

"See? Now all we have to do is spend time together and learn to trust each other. I know that's a lot to ask from someone I just imprisoned, but I promise you to never put you back in that bottle."

"I can come and go as I please?" asked Navi looking for reassurance.

"Absolutely," responded Link. "You have my word."

"Aren't you worried I might leave and never come back?"

"I suppose," said Link. "But that's what makes a friendship so special. Friends choose to stay. So, will you stay?"

Navi thought silently for a few seconds, then fluttered down and landed on his knee. "Yes, Link, I'll stay."

Link smiled. Perhaps things weren't going to be as bad as all that after all.

* * *

In the years following his Father's death, Link spent his days training harder than ever and his evenings in the forest with Navi. He found renewed purpose through his unique friendship with her. She taught him how to respect and appreciate nature, and he taught her about the world of the "big people." They became inseparable, which is why she agreed to leave the forest when the time came for him to leave home.

He was seventeen when he was accepted into the Royal Guard, only a few months before his eighteenth birthday. Only a few months before Lady Zelda would be crowned Princess. Only a few months before fate would start him on a quest filled with doubts and trials. A quest that would lead him to the Sister's Embrace.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

The Ceremony

Lady Zelda sat upon the plush seat in Ganondorf's chambers. Upon her lap was her childhood storybook, _Tales __of __the __Heroes __of __Hyrule_. She had just finished reading the story "The Hero and the Dragon" aloud, the same story she read to him when they first met. It was so long ago it seemed like a dream. "My," she said nostalgically, "how many times did we read this when we were little?"

"Too many to count," came the deep voice of her friend. Ganondorf sat on his bed across from her, a smile indicating his thoughts were also in the past. His hands were unconsciously working a small piece of wood with a dull knife, the beginning of a new sculpture. The room was filled with them, the products of a person with too much idle time.

"Any time you were scared," she reminisced, "I would read this to you. I can hardly remember that scared little boy now." So much had changed over the years. For one, Zelda took it upon herself to turn his prison cell into a bedroom in an effort to help him feel less like the abnormality for which he was often seen. The most notable change was Ganondorf himself. He had grown into a tall, broad shouldered man. He had incredible stature but a meek spirit, weathered by years of oppression. Zelda sometimes mused that Ganondorf and Impa should trade bodies such that their exteriors would more closely match their interiors.

Zelda watched him quietly whittle away at the wood. His orange hair had grown long and hung down in messy dreads though his skin was the same grayish green color. Ganondorf lifted his head and looked at her. She could tell his spirits were low. "I know why you are troubled," she said, "and you need not be."

"The time has finally come," he said. "After today, everything changes."

"Please don't."

"Once you are crowned Princess, our time together is sure to diminish, if not end entirely. You cannot escape your duties anymore than I can escape these walls. You know this as well as I do."

Zelda closed the book and set it aside. "I do, but our friendship is—"

"—based on the simple fact," he interrupted, "that we are both prisoners." Ganondorf rose from the bed and walked to the window, upon the sill of which were several more wooden figurines. "For all these years we've been hidden away from the people, but today your bindings will be removed. There is no such hope for me."

"Please do not despair," said Zelda, rising from her seat. "I can be your hope. I know you better than anyone else. With my new position perhaps I can persuade my father to release you, or at the very least grant you more freedom within the castle." She approached him at the window and said imploringly, "I can help people see the good in you, to not fear you. I will not rest until you are able to start a life outside these walls."

"You see the good in everyone, don't you? Monsters like me are not meant to live amongst the normal."

"You are not a monster!" retorted Zelda emphatically.

"Your father seems to think so," said Ganondorf.

She knew he was right, but her love for her father still made her defensive. "My father is just overprotective. He hides us both here for the same reason. To keep us safe."

Ganondorf frowned. "To keep _you_ safe, you mean. I see the way he refuses to look me in the eyes or call me by my full name. I can't decide if he's afraid of me or simply hates me. I am in here," he said, pointing to the world outside the window, "to keep _them_ safe."

"Stop it!" she said sharply. "You know I dislike this kind of talk. You are no more dangerous to the world than I am, and I intend to make it known. I do wish you would not think so little of yourself. You deserve a far better existence than this."

He had upset her, which bothered him. It was so easy to slip into self pity and forget what a blessing her presence had been. "If it weren't for your friendship all these years," he said smiling, "I would think even less of myself. Against all odds, you somehow manage to give me a glimmer of hope."

This seemed to calm Zelda. "Good," she said. "Then hope for this: one day, you will leave this room and walk in sunlight. I will not let you be forgotten. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

"Of course," he said. "Forgive me for adding so much unpleasantness to an otherwise celebratory day. Come," he said, taking her by the hand and guiding her across the room. "I want to show you something." Against the wall was an end table, upon which were two more wooden figurines. These were new to Zelda, so she bent lower to get a good look at them. It was the Hero and the Dragon from her storybook.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. "This is your best work yet. They look so alive."

"This is the real reason I asked you to read the story." Ganondorf picked up the Hero and handed it her. "I want you to keep this."

Zelda accepted the gift and turned it over in her hands, taking in the craftsmanship. On the back was etched, "HERO". She looked up at him and said sincerely, "Thank you, Ganondorf. This is truly exquisite. You have real talent"

"Yes, well," said Ganondorf, "I put a little extra time into that one. Perhaps it will one day be of great value."

"I have no doubt it will," she said brightly.

The sound of iron against iron interrupted them and both Ganondorf and Zelda turned towards the door. It opened to reveal Impa in formal military attire. "Lady Zelda," said Impa curtly. "It is time to begin preparations for the ceremony."

"Yes, ma'am," said Zelda respectfully. She offered a quick wave goodbye to her friend as she exited the room. As the door was closed and sealed, Ganondorf picked up the Dragon carving. He was glad she did not see it, for it only would have upset her again. He turned it over in his hands. On the back was etched, "GANON".

* * *

The castle courtyard was beginning to fill with people, all finding positions around the castle doors from which their new Princess would emerge. Link sat front and center, a spot he had claimed at dawn before anyone even thought to arrive. Navi sat on his shoulder and voiced her boredom saying, "I sure hope this is worth it."

"Nobody made you wait with me," said Link, making an effort at being unbothered by her obvious complaint. He grinned and added, "Feel free to just fly on home."

"Wow!" said Navi melodramatically. "I'm suffocating under the weight of your immense chivalry." A couple years of friendship had brought Navi out of her shell since that day they became friends in the woods. "How about a small grain of appreciation for my charming company while you sit here for hours to have the best seat in the court?"

"When the company actually becomes charming, I'll let you know." This kind of playful banter had become typical between them.

"Fair enough," conceded Navi, "but I don't see why you came out here so early. The crowds are only just now arriving."

"And leave it to chance like them?" said Link as he looked towards the court entrance. Trying to push their way through the crowds were Borrix and Lance. Borrix bellowed, "Link! Hey, Link! Did ya save us a spot?"

"Sorry," yelled Link in response. He pointed to himself saying, "Early bird. I don't make the rules." Borrix gave him a dismissive wave. Link had enough experience with Borrix to know that he would never do for himself that which he could intimidate others into doing for him, so Link had learned never to play his game.

"Personally I don't see the big deal," Navi said yawning. "Just another pretty face to parade about."

"Jealous?"

"No," she said wryly, "just unimpressed."

Moments later, as the pair sat patiently, a hunched figure sidled up to them, bent at the knees and waist and holding onto a rickety old cane for support. "Do you have rupees to spare this old woman?" said the figure, barely audible from within the hood that concealed her face. Without hesitation, Link unsecured one of his belt pouches, pulled out a small blue jewel, and offered it to her with an outstretched palm. Navi swooned over Link's kindness while the beggar reached for the Hylian currency. Link saw that her hand was tanned and more youthful than he expected. "Thank you, young master," said the woman. "May the Goddesses bless you." Out of curiosity, Link leaned forward to get a look under her hood, but she had already turned away from him and began shuffling to the next potential philanthropist.

Link glanced around and saw many more similar figures. It had taken Link some time to get used to life at Hyrule city. Back in his village, there was only one ruffian—who everyone knew—but here the panhandlers where often unknown vagrants from neighboring villages. It was typical to see five or six roaming around the market square, and events like these always attracted more. He counted several dozen, more than he'd ever seen in one place, but then again, this was the biggest event in a long time. "A lot of beggars today," he said, airing out his thoughts.

"Well, if others are half as compassionate as you, they'll be well rewarded," said Navi, still impressed with Link's altruism.

"Do I detect flattery? That's quite a contrast to all your complaining today."

"That's because I compliment noble gestures and criticize wasteful activities."

Link laughed. "Of all the forest sprites in Hyrule, I get the vocal expert on propriety."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"You chased me, remember?"

"Exactly," he smirked. "You're too slow."

* * *

Zelda descended the grand staircase towards her father, who gleamed at her from before the castle's heavy front doors. Her dress was regal, representing a balance between elegance and authority. Dark Magenta made up the bodice, and the embroidered white skirt flowed to the floor. White arm length gloves completed her ensemble. She reached her waiting father who said, "You look every bit the Hylian Princess."

"Thank you, Father," she said watching the smile behind his now gray beard. He held out his hand and she placed hers into it. So formal, after all these years. Her father had always been so kind to her, yet she had no memory of a hug or kiss upon the cheek. As always, being in the presence of her father was bitter sweet. He said to her, "Are you sure you don't want to make your appearance from the balcony?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Father, you have done well to protect me all these years, but I cannot hide within these walls forever. I do not want distance between me and the people I will one day lead."

"At least a few more guards, then," he argued. "I know you are eager to trust the people, but you must also accept that—as royalty—you will always be the target of malicious intent."

"I am aware of the risk," she replied, "but more soldiers will prevent the people from viewing the coronation. Besides, I already conceded to the archers on the ramparts." She could see it in her father's eyes, the realization that she was growing beyond his control. "It's time to leave my fate in the hands of the Goddesses, Father."

He smiled at her and said, "You share your mother's love of the people."

She smiled back at him, "And my father's stubbornness."

King Daphne chuckled at this and turned to Impa, who held a pillow upon which was a diadem. It was an intricate and precise weaving of solid gold, set with several gems. The center gem was largest and cut into the shape of a perfect triangle. "Let us begin," the king said.

Impa gave the order and the royal guards opened the doors to applause. Several guards emerged into the courtyard and formed a barrier between the cheering crowd and the castle. The king lead Zelda by the hand and the stood side by side before the people. Zelda took it all in. She had never felt like royalty until now. She had been separated from the people her whole life, and the kingdom often felt imaginary. But now, here were her people in the flesh, looking to her as their future leader. Even more exhilarating than her new found sense of duty was the simple grass beneath her feet. This was the first time she had set foot outside the castle. She felt different. She felt reborn.

* * *

Link cheered along with the crowd when the soldiers emerged. It had been three long years since he last saw the girl that made his heart leap. The soldiers forced the crowd back to create space for the Link's chagrin, one of the soldiers stopped right in front of him.

"Really?" he said to the soldier only inches away. "I've been waiting right here all day and this is the spot you pick?"

"Cool it," the guard said gruffly.

"Come on," Link implored, "can't you move over a bit for a fellow Royal Guard?"

The guard laughed at this and said, "You're not in the Guard yet, cadet."

Link was about to respond when the cheers erupted again. He peered around the soldier as best he could to see Zelda emerge with the King. She was stunning. Her hair was long and straight, and her face was beauty itself. He was pleased to see she hadn't lost an ounce of perfection. Navi looked in disgust at Link's bewitchment.

The King's voice resonated across the grounds, "Citizens of Hyrule, for eighteen years my daughter has dedicated her life in preparation of becoming your future queen. She is well studied in history, diplomacy, and leadership. It is without hesitation, therefore, that I present her to you today."

Link watched as the King reached for something out of view. Seconds later the King raised his arms high, and Link could see a crown glistening in the sun. The King continued, "It is said, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom gave the Hylians this crown as a precious gift, reserved for the wisest of our kind. I assure you, there is no one more deserving than your new princess."

The King turned toward the princess and said, "Kneel, Lady Zelda." Link suddenly felt the crowd pushing behind him, causing him to lose his already limited view. "Take it easy," he said to strangers behind him, but it seemed he wasn't alone in his frustration. They were also chastising the crowd. Link noticed the old beggar woman not far from him losing balance against the force.

"Lady Zelda," announced the King, and Link quickly tried to regain his view. "I hereby dub thee Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Link could see the King lowering the crown, Zelda was still hidden by the guard. "Rise," said the King, who turned towards the crowd. Link could now see Zelda's gloved hand lifted in the King's and was getting frustrated at his dumb luck.

"People of Hyrule," proclaimed the King, "I give you Princess Zelda!" The crowd exploded into cheers, and that's when Link saw it happen. As though frozen in slow motion, he watched the beggar woman nearest him shoot forward with tremendous agility through the guards. She was not alone. Every single beggar in the courtyard moved with equal speed as if on queue.

It happened faster than Link could think the word, ambush.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

Collateral

Zelda was hunched beneath the protective shell of her father, her eyes shut tight, as chaos ensued around. Her entire life, danger had been kept at a distance, and as a result, she had come to believe the whole world to be safe. To her, evil was the fabrication of disillusioned adults. But now reality was cutting right through her innocence like sunlight pierces a pitch black room. Having never known genuine fear, she entered into a state of panic, which hindered her ability to take action. Incomprehensible shouts came from every direction, and she couldn't tell if they were meant for her. Were they instructions? Should she run? At last, she felt her father pulling at her. Thinking he was pulling her to safety she fought the fear and stood up, happy for once to do what her father bid her. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that his tugs had not been voluntary. He had been trying desperately to hold on to her while being pried away.

Zelda went into shock as fear now took total control of her senses. The chaos around became surreal and quiet, as though she had exited her body and was now watching a silent play unfold of which she was just an observer. She gazed at her father reaching for her helplessly, and she lamented how she so often took his protection for granted. She looked over to see Impa wrestling three attackers in slow motion and considered how many times she had wished Impa would not be by her side. Behind her the crowd pushed chaotically in all directions, and she knew they were frightened. So this was the danger from which her father had so diligently shielded her. She felt like such a fool.

The horrible scene faded to black as an unknown hand covered her eyes. Deprived of her sight, she felt as though she was all alone in a world of nothingness. Just her and her shame. How could she be so naive? All that remained now was the slightest sense of touch, though even that seemed ethereal. She had the vaguest notion she was being forced to drink something, and she wondered if she put up a good fight. Danger was literally being forced down her throat, and she cursed herself for not knowing any better about the world. Her mind began to swim as her eyes began to roll back into her head. I'll never be so stupid again, she promised herself, just before she passed out.

* * *

Link was the first to jump into action, though his initial charge was cut short when the royal guard that had moments before blocked his view of the princess fell against him and knocked him over. Link saw a dart sticking out of the guard's neck, and as he pushed the limp body off, he saw the other guards falling one after another. Link got up and zeroed in on the beggar that had been nearest him and sprinted towards her at fairy-catching speed. She was running towards Zelda and the King, and Link pushed himself harder than ever to overtake this enemy. To his good fortune, the ruffian stopped short, brandished a small crossbow and shot a dart straight up into the air. It popped with surprising loudness: a signal. Link didn't have time to think about the implications. He was determined to do his part. He dove forward and tackled the hoodlum to the ground.

The aggressor hit the ground hard with a grunt but wasted no time in swinging an elbow upwards. Link narrowly missed the blow, but the shift in balance was just what the assailant needed to break free. Link reached out to stop the escapee, but he managed only to grab a fistful of the burlap cloak. His opponent wrenched free of the garment revealing a cascade of hair the color of a Hylian sunset. As she twisted, Link was caught off guard by her exotic features. Instead of the rough exterior of a hardened criminal, as he had expected, he looked upon a young woman whose skin was tanned and silken. Her emerald green eyes distracted him just long enough for her to smash her fist deep into his temple.

Link reeled from blow. Navi had finally caught up and was frantic over the incident. "You evil witch!" she yelled at the woman. Link tried to stand, but lost his balance twice. He marvelled at the strength with which she hit him. "Link!" Navi exclaimed. "Link! They're taking the princess!" This news was enough for him to push through the fog in his head and finally get his feet beneath him. Sure enough, she was being dragged away surrounded by several more of the orange-haired women.

Link ran towards the princess and saw Impa was doing the same, but they were both attempting to force themselves against the flow of the panicked crowd. It was a futile effort. Link could hear Navi tugging on collars and hats yelling, "Move outta the way, people!"

Impa shouted orders over the people with all her might, "Close the gates! Close the city gates!"

The pair finally pushed past the last of the crowds and made their way down Hyrule city's main street, which went perfectly straight and ended at the city gates. To Link's dismay, the gates were wide opened. When they finally reached the gate, they saw more unconscious guards. Beyond the gate, Link could see the enemy mounted on horses and already a fair distance away, Zelda with them. He couldn't believe how quickly and easily they seemed to escape, and then he remembered the explosive arrow. It was so well planned, he knew there was never a chance. He stood there, staring, for his beloved princess was now gone.

"Link!" declared Navi, snapping him out of his senses. "The stables!" Link turned to see Impa already running ahead towards the stables where the King's soldiers kept their horses. The stables themselves were out of view, but he could see smoke billowing upward in heavy black plumes from the general vicinity.

"Epona!" he said, and ran toward the fire.

* * *

Impa arrived at the stables to survey the damage. Soldiers where desperately trying to put out the raging fire while panicked horses could be heard fighting to escape. Overseeing the effort was Lieutenant Gudric, and she moved toward him saying, "Lieutenant, Status."

Gudric turned a stressed face to her and reported, "We can't get to the horses until the fire is out. The enemy blocked the doors hopin' to maximize our losses. My men are are workin' to bust through, but it's slow. Given the time the horses have been trapped—"

"That's quite enough," Impa interrupted. "It is obvious the enemy has succeeded. We cannot mount an immediate pursuit. Do what you can here, Lieutenant , then—" She was cut short by a young cadet in a green tunic blasting past her at full speed. She recognized him instantly.

"Link!" cried Lieutenant Gudric, "don't!" Link didn't stop. He hurtled over the burning barrier blocking stable door and disappeared inside the smokey darkness.

Impa knew this cadet well, though mostly by reputation. There was no denying his skill as a warrior, but he was known to be obstinate and impulsive, two things Impa despised in a Royal Guard. She looked at her lieutenant, whose face managed to look even more pained. She knew the compassionate thing to do was to say nothing. After all, his only nephew may have just jumped into certain death. Compassion, however, was not her duty. "Is your apprentice always so undisciplined?" she asked condescendingly.

Gudric kept his gaze towards the fire and replied sheepishly, "My apologies, Captain. Being the top o' his class has its costs. His passions tend to get the better o' him."

"So it appears," said Impa, and left it at that. They both understood the meaning behind her words. This boy was nowhere near ready to be in the guard. Impa looked back at the stables and watched the boy's fairy darting back and forth. That fairy was the one reason she accepted the boy into training in the first place. The Sheikah see a fairy companion as the mark of destiny. The boy was special, no doubt, but also foolish. She just hoped his destiny wasn't to die in a stable fire.

With a great whinny, a brown foal burst forth from the stable doors flinging burning debris everywhere, with Link mounted on her bare back. Several horses escaped through the clearance, many of them worse for wear. Link coughed deeply as the horse carried him towards Gudric. Navi flittered about him with great concern, which quickly turned to anger. "I could just kill you, you big fool!" she yelled at him in her tiny voice, "Don't you think of anyone but yourself? You could have been killed!"

Link managed to catch his breath and said, "What? I couldn't leave Epona in there to die. She's the only important thing I have left." Navi stopped in her tracks and looked utterly crushed by his words. Realizing he'd hurt her feelings, he said to her, "I'm sorry, Navi, I didn't mean it that way. She's father's horse. I'm just not ready to lose her too. If it were you in there, I'd have done the same."

Navi took a second to consider his apology and finally replied in good humor, "It's a good thing you're pretty."

"And lucky," imposed Impa in her typically stern tone. "That was an incredibly foolish act, cadet."

"I know it was risky," he said. It took every bit of inner strength to resist appearing indignant, but he always found it difficult to be berated for performing a good deed. "But," he continued, "we need every horse we can get if we're to rescue the Princess."

"We?" said Impa taken aback by his presumption. "You are a cadet, and I do not bring amateurs to war, especially those with a death wish."

Link couldn't resist her bait, "I knew what I was doing—"

"Link," interrupted his uncle hoping to keep Link in check. It didn't work.

"—and no one else managed to save a single horse."

"Link, please," his uncle said again.

"The ends," retorted Impa, "do not justify the means. I need soldiers, not heroes."

Link couldn't help himself. "Cowards, you mean."

"Link!" burst Uncle Gudric, "That is quite enough. Yer forgettin' yer place."

Impa's eyes drilled into Link's. "It's not often I have my honor put to doubt by a trainee. That being said, it is also not very often I witness a cadet single-handedly recover half my cavalry. I am willing to consider the matter settled unless you have something more you wish to say to me."

Gudric watched Impa and Link with bated breath while Link thought it over quickly. Just as he was able to find his way out of the burning stables, Link knew an escape route when he saw it. While it pained him to do so, Link said nothing.

"Very good." said the Captain, "Lieutenant Gudric, finish here and report to me in the courtyard." With that, Impa made an about face and left.

"Well," said Gudric finally, "that was embarrassin'. What were ya thinkin' talkin' to your superior in such a foul manner?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle." said Link, "I was just hoping for a little thanks."

"Thanks?" laughed Gudric incredulously. "It's you who should be thankful. Ya nearly lost your apprenticeship. Link, there's more to the Royal Guard than runnin' bull headed into danger."

Link avoided his Uncle eyes and brushed soot from Epona's coat. Link hated this feeling. It was the feeling he felt a thousand times when he failed to catch a fairy. It was the feeling he felt when his father died. It was the feeling he'd hoped to avoid by rescuing Epona. It was the feeling of losing. He was angry with Impa because she stole his victory.

His uncle helped him clean and examine Epona, who miraculously managed to escape the fire without serious injury. "I know what Epona means to ya," said Gudric. "She's seen lots o' battle with yer father. She even has his strong spirit. As long as she's here, it's like he's here too."

His father was the last thing Link wanted to discuss, so he changed the subject. "What is Captain Impa waiting for?" he asked. "We have horses, shouldn't we go after her?"

"It takes time to prepare an army."

"Then send me now. Epona is the fastest horse in Hyrule."

"Even the fastest horse must stop to rest. Her kidnappers will have transfer points. They'll be movin' her without stoppin' until she's safe n' sound. There's no hope of catchin' 'em. Besides, yeh've already exhausted Impa's favor."

Link thought of the enemy, of the warrior woman that had knocked him for a loop. "They're taking her to the Gerudo desert, aren't they?" he asked.

"That'd be my guess."

Link touched his still throbbing temple. "I've never seen a Gerudo before," he said. "They're incredibly strong."

"As strong as they are proud," said his uncle.

"I didn't see any men during the fight," Link said looking at his Uncle quizzically, "Why only send women into battle?"

"Because there are no Gerudo men, save for one born every hundred years."

This bit of information reminded him of stories he'd been hearing ever since he started his apprenticeship in Hyrule city. "Like the Gerudo man in the castle?"

"So, yeh've heard the rumors," said Gudric.

Link shrugged, "You can't really keep someone like that secret forever, especially amongst the castle guards. If it's true that he's the only male, then the Gerudo must have taken the princess as collateral. They must want to barter for his return."

"I suppose there's some truth to that."

"So," prodded Link, "the king will do it, right?"

"You'd have to ask the king."

"Perhaps I will."

This got his uncle's attention, "Link, these matters are outside yer control, so don't go stickin' yer nose where it don't belong!"

"Outside my control?" questioned Link. "Anything can be controlled as long as you're not afraid to try."

Gudric took Link by the shoulders and implored, "Let it go, Link. I'm serious. Yeh've shaken the earth enough for one day."

Link said nothing.

Gudric knew he could only say so much to the boy. He was too much like his father to be easily swayed by mere words. "I have to report to Impa," he said, "but I want ya to go home and cool off, ya hear me?"

Link paused briefly and finally acquiesced. "Yes, sir," he sighed. But even as he watched his uncle leave, he could feel the urge to win swelling up inside him again. He had lost the princess, he had almost lost his horse, and he had completely lost his pride before Captain Impa. As far as he was concerned, that was enough losing for one day.

Navi could see Link's wheels turning. "You're not going to let it go, are you?" she said.

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "And you're going to drag me into it, aren't you?"

Link looked at her and grinned. "Yep."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

Traitor

King Daphnes sulked in his throne. "What a fool I have been. What was I thinking keeping him here? I should have killed him long ago."

Impa pitied him. He had just lost his only daughter, and it was easy to trace the chain of events back to the moment he imprisoned Ganondorf in Hyrule castle. However, the real source of her pity was his solitude. He was the most powerful man in Hyrule yet so isolated from everyone. With Zelda's life in danger, he faced the prospect of being the last of his bloodline. "Sire," she said, and her voice echoed in the chamber which contained only the pair of them. "The Gerudo have taken eye for eye. If you had killed him, surely Zelda would have suffered a worse fate. As long as Ganondorf is alive, they will let her live. It is most certain they plan to bargain for her return."

"Return?" said the king turning his forlorn face to her. "How can I possibly let him go now? I foolishly kept him here hoping that, by some miracle, he could be domesticated, or at the very least civilized. If I release him now, he will surely become the monster he's destined to become."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Of course we do," said the king more loudly.

"Well," scolded Impa, "what did you think would happen? Did you think the Gerudo would wither away willingly? Did you think he would pledge his undying allegiance to you?"

King Daphnes stood, clearly agitated. "No, I didn't think about the consequences. The moment called for action and I answered the call. Once I learned of that little boy's destiny, I was duty bound to prevent it."

"Afraid to face it, you mean."

"Enough!" shouted the king angrily. "What would you suggest I do? You said yourself that killing him would have been a mistake. What then? Are you suggesting I should have done nothing? That I should have been passive and weak while the greatest evil Hyrule has ever known returns by his hand?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Impa. "Of all people, you should have known the futility of trying to thwart what the Goddesses have preordained. You should have accepted your fate and his, and faced it bravely."

The king stared Impa down. "The nerve, Captain." He used her title like a parent uses a child's middle name. "How dare you speak to me this way. I am your sovereign."

"Forgive me, my king," said Impa humbly. She knew when to play advisor and when to play the servant. "May I offer your highness a word of hope?"

The king, as expected, calmed down at the sight of her subservience. "You may try, though I am suspicious on how you can see anything but disaster."

"Perhaps the troubling events that surely await us can also lead us to a great treasure. A treasure I know you've long desired. The Sister's Embrace."

King Daphnes surprised even himself when he let out a laugh. "You must be joking. I gave up on that fantasy years ago."

"I assure you. It is no myth."

The king's expression turned to incredulity. "What makes you so sure?"

"I am Sheikah. My people know many things, things even the royal blood line does not know."

"And you choose only now to tell me this?"

"Do not think me disloyal, my king. The Sheikah only made me aware of its existence recently."

"So," relented Daphnes, "what do you know?"

"We know the Sister's Embrace is real, and we have ideas on its whereabouts, but in matters such as these, specifics are difficult to come by. We have reason to suspect, however, that the Gerudo hold one of the three pieces."

"Which one?" asked the king eagerly.

"The one called Din's Rule."

"And how do we go about gaining possession of it?" he asked.

"We bargain. We offer Ganondorf in exchange for both the artifact and the princess."

"Don't be ridiculous," said the King, "why would they accept a trade like that?"

"Because," said Impa confidently, "Without Ganondorf, the Gerudo will become extinct."

King Daphnes stood silent, mulling over the proposition, but before he could come to a decision, a guard burst into the chamber.

"Captain Impa!" said the guard through heavy breaths.

"What is it?" asked Impa in alarm.

"We have a traitor!"

* * *

Link walked across the moonlit grass toward the armory. Navi fluttered beside him worry stricken. "I can't believe you're really going to do this," she said nervously.

Neither could he. He could feel his nerves twisting in his stomach. He had even skipped supper. For some reason, willingly choosing to become a traitor to the crown doesn't improve one's appetite.

"You're going to get yourself executed, you know," she added.

Link was fully aware of the risks. He was confident in his ability to carry out his mission successfully, but betraying his country was not something he took lightly. Every time he began to have second thoughts, he would remember why he considered this insane plan to begin with. "I'll bring home the princess," he said, "and everything will be forgiven."

"Why you?" she asked. "The king has plenty of men that will fight for him."

"I'm not doing it for him. Besides, he's going to go about it all wrong. He'll just send his whole army and leave behind the one thing the Gerudo really want. He'll make a mess of this whole thing and get her killed in the process. No, the only way to fix this is to undo the damage he's already done and return the Gerudo prisoner."

Navi knew Link's mind was made up and there was no use pressing the matter any further. They reached the well lit and busy armory. Link's uncle was sitting at a table taking inventory upon a roll of parchment as soldiers organized weapons and shields. Navi looked at the armed guards and the various weapons making her acutely aware of the danger they were about to face. She glanced a Link's only weapon, a mere slingshot. "Is that all you're bringing?" she asked in trepidation.

"It's all I need," he assured her. "I just need to get in and out. I'm in enough hot water as it is, I don't need kill anyone on top of it. You just worry about your job and I'll worry about mine."

"Fine," sighed Navi and she fluttered her way into the armory. This room was Link's best chance of getting to into the prison wing. All other entrances into the castle had guards, but the armory had a single unguarded door. It also happened to be connected directly to the hall that lead straight to the prison ward. All he needed was the key.

Link's uncle marked the count of spears that had just arrived as the soldiers left the room to gather more equipment. His hand moved subconsciously toward the ink well for a fresh dip, but as his hand lowered the quill the ink well scooted just out of reach. Gudric raised his eyebrow unsure of what he had just seen. He made a second effort to dip the quill, and the ink well scooted away yet again, only this time, it also began to levitate upward until it came to a hover at his eye level. He narrowed his eyes and said disapprovingly, "Navi."

The fairy's head poked up from behind the bottle, a mischievous grin scrawled across her face. Very slowly, the ink well began to rotate.

"Don't do it," warned Gudric. Navi kept smiling; the bottle kept turning.

"Navi, I'm warnin' ya. I don't have time for yer pranks." The bottle kept turning.

Gudric made a grab for it, but Navi let it fall to the table with an inky crash. Black splotches found their way to both Gudric's clothing and his important paperwork. Gudric's face turned red with rage. "Confound it, ya ruddy fairy!" he yelled, but Navi had already flown the coup. In his rage, Uncle Gudric never noticed the keys, once attached firmly to his belt, were now gone.

Link carefully slunk down the prison corridors guided solely by instinct. He was careful to check every nook and cranny en route, peeking covertly around each corner. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the castle to his presence. Eventually he came to a T-intersection. Hugging the wall, he peered down around the corner to see a long hallway with a single iron door at its end. Two guards stood post at either side of the door. It was obviously the kind of prison cell where you keep your highest security inmates.

Link took a second look at the guards and breathed quietly, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" said Navi, surprising Link so much he nearly let out a yelp that would have certainly announced his presence to the guards.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Sorry. What's going on?"

"The guards," he whispered. "They're classmates of mine. Borris and Lance. I wonder what trouble they got into to land guard duty."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, they know who I am, which means I have to be quick and accurate."

"What are you going to do?" Navi asked in concern.

"What I do best," said Link. He stood up and removed the slingshot from his belt. He reached into one of his belt pouches and removed two Deku nuts. These perfect spheres were the preferred ammunition for any experience slingshot owner. Freshly picked, they were far too fleshy to be of any use, but several days roasting in the sun turned them into the most aerodynamic, rock hard missiles one could ask for. Link loaded one of the two nuts, took a deep breath, and turned the corner.

Link strode at an even pace down the hallway. Borix reacted first. "Link?"

Lance did a double take. "Link, is that really you?"

Link kept his steady pace and brought his slingshot up to aim. Both cadets reacted by pointing their spears toward him. "Link," Borix said, "what are you doing?"

"Stop kidding around," said Lance.

THWACK! Link nailed Lance's skull cap, knocking him out cold.

"Now you've done it!" exclaimed Borix as he turned to reach for a nearby hanging cord, but not before Link got his second shot off. Unfortunately, it whizzed passed Borix's head and smacked the stone wall behind. As Link fumbled for another Deku nut, Borix pulled the cord sounding a loud bell.

"Well, so much for surprise," muttered Link as his next shot sent Borix into unconsciousness. Without a moment to lose, he rushed up to the door, removed the iron bar, and began working to unlock the door with Uncle Gudric's keys. The fourth key finally released the lock and Link pushed open the squeaky door.

* * *

Ganondorf lay flat on his back upon the cold stone staring at the ceiling. He had outgrown his bed several years ago, and no one seemed bothered enough to custom build a bed for a lowly prisoner. So, he had started sleeping on the floor and found that he rather liked it, which he sometimes found disconcerting. Do you know what else sleeps on rocks and lives in dark places? Monsters.

Ganondorf held his dragon carving above him so thin rays of moonlight highlighted its form. He had fashioned it with a stout body and a large, thick tail that whipped upwards. It's long snout gave it a ferocity that mimicked the drawings in the story book. He often wondered if dragons were real; Zelda didn't seem to think so.

The thought of Zelda saddened him. He had rather hoped she would visit him tonight to tell him all about the ceremony, but she never came. It was the first confirmation of his pessimistic prediction that her new life as princess was stealing her away from him. Barely a single day had passed and he already began to feel depressed at the thought of increased isolation.

Ganondorf heard the muffled voices of the guards at his door, and he perked up. Could Zelda be coming after all? He couldn't make out any words, but the sounds were unusual. More muffled talking preceding the sounds of something hard hitting the opposite side of the wall. Curious, Ganondorf got to his feet when he suddenly heard the sound of a bell. This alarmed him, for the last time he had heard it was the time he had tried to push past the guards in his youth. The punishment that followed had been unpleasant and worth forgetting. He could hear the familiar sound of the door being unlocked until at last it creaked open.

An unusual young man in green entered the room with some kind of large glowing insect fluttering next to him. The boy spoke, "We gotta go, now."

"Go?" asked Ganondorf.

The boy was agitated. "I'm getting you out of here, but I just blew our chances of a quiet getaway. The guards will be here any minute. Do you want out of here or not?"

"Er," he said hesitantly.

"Now!" said the green boy.

Ganondorf responded to the command and followed him out the door and down the corridor. At the end of the hall, the boy stopped and muttered something to the light-bug, which Ganondorf now noticed looked a lot like the fairies in Zelda's storybook. The little creature flew down the left hall and returned in just a few short seconds. It said something to the boy, who then headed down the left corridor. Ganondorf followed suit but struggled to keep up due to the urge to stop and take in the sights. He had never seen anything other than his own four walls his entire life, so literally everything was brand new to him.

Shouts could be heard behind them and seemed to be moving faster than they were. When the hallway came to a head, they took a right. This corridor had several doors with large, barred windows. Ganondorf glanced in them as they hurried past and observed all of them to be empty. All except the last one on the left. He had glanced in there so briefly he almost didn't see her.

Ganondorf walked to the barred door and looked inside to see a girl sitting against the wall, her arms resting on her knees and her head resting on her arms. Her hair was the same bright orange color as his. Her tan skin, while lacking the gray hue his had, still evoked the same sense of other worldliness. Was she a monster too? "Who are you?" he asked, the words coming out of him before he even thought to ask them.

The girl lifted her head reluctantly, and upon laying eyes on him she jumped to her feet and ran to the door. The girl gazed upon him with wonder as she reached her hand through the bars and touched him. "It is you," she said breathlessly, and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

Ganondorf was about to respond when the boy in green, who must have gone ahead some ways before realizing his escapee was missing, blurted out, "What are you doing? The guards are right behind us!"

Ganondorf looked back and sure enough, the shouts had increased in volume. No doubt, they had already discovered his empty cell. He looked back at the girl, sad that he could not stay with her. Why did she seem so fond of him? Did she know who he was? Reluctantly, he turned to continue the escape when he noticed a ring of keys hanging from the boy's belt. "Your keys," he said to his green clad escort. "One of them must open this cell. Do it. Let her go."

"What?" exclaimed the boy. "Are you serious?"

Ganondorf implored, "Please, do it."

"We don't have time to release all the criminals in Hyrule! Our lives are hanging by a thread here!" More shouts indicated castle guards were rapidly on the move. The boy then did something Ganondorf did not expect. As though forgetting all about the coming threat, he looked at the female prisoner and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I know you! You punched me in the courtyard!"

"You were jeopardizing my mission," she retorted pridefully.

"You were tyring to kidnap the princess!"

"You what?" exclaimed Ganondorf.

"Guys," said the little floating light, and Ganondorf could see now that it was in fact a fairy.

"She can rot in there for all I care," said the boy back at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf was interested in a wholly different topic now.

"What happened to the princess?" said Ganondorf to the girl.

"We took her. For you."

"Me?"

"Um, the guards?" reminded the fairy, though everyone ignored her.

"Yes," said the girl. "We've spent our lives doing everything we can to bring you home." Home. It was a word foreign to Ganondorf's ears, but he loved the sound of it.

"Look," said the boy, "we have to get moving. Leave her."

"No." Ganondorf stiffened. "She came for me, and I will not leave without her."

"You know," said the boy angrily, "I'm not sure this is worth it after all. Stay then, and spend the rest of your life in that hole!"

"No!" exclaimed the imprisoned girl, who spoke with sudden urgency. "You mustn't, my lord. Please, forget about me and go with the boy." The guards could be heard just around the corner. Ganondorf looked at her perplexed. Was she calling him lord?

"Look out!" shouted the fairy again. This time, everyone turned to see two soldiers come around the corner.

"Fine!" yelled the boy, who tossed Ganondorf the keys. "But get her out of there fast." As he pulled out a slingshot, he added for the girl's benefit, "No one dies tonight. Got it? We escape without killing any of my friends!" Ganondorf hurriedly tried the first key as the boy loaded his little weapon.

"The traitor is—" began one guard before a slingshot missile knocked him senseless. The other guard went down just as quickly while Ganondorf moved from key to key. After a couple more tries, the door unlocked and he opened it. When the girl emerged, the boy glared at her as though daring her to make a move, but she made no hint of aggression.

"If you are truly bent on saving this man," she said to the boy, "then I am your loyal servant." The boy still eyed her suspiciously, hesitant to trust her, when four more guards rounded the corner: two of them archers.

"Move it!" said the boy, and the three of them made it around the corner with arrows whizzing narrowly past.

* * *

Link was furious at how this mission was turning out. You would think a prisoner would be grateful to be freed, but no sooner had they gotten down a couple hallways before Link was suddenly releasing every Gerudo in Hyrule. It was a good thing he had his escape route mapped out in advance.

They rounded another corner which led to a tower. "Up," he called, and they rushed up its spiral staircase. After a couple excruciating minutes of stair aerobics, they reached the top and exited onto the castle ramparts. While he wasn't surprised to see that the warrior girl had managed to keep up with him, he was impressed that the Gerudo man hadn't fallen behind. A lifelong prisoner is not someone you expect to be fit.

Link didn't have time to dwell on it. He could hear the guards coming up the stairs, and there were guards on the ramparts to deal with as well. "Ready?" he asked his ad hoc posse, and they nodded. He made a run for the eastern wall, slingshot in hand, taking down three guards within range. This of course alerted the archers on the opposite side of the castle, who began to volley arrows at them. They reached the edge, arrows landing a few feet away, and Link swore as he looked over the wall.

"What is it?" said the girl.

"My grappling hook," said Link in frustration. "I set it up in advance and it's no longer... well... grappling." The girl peeked over the edge to see a rope and grappling hook lying in a messy tangle on the ground below next to two horses.

"How long can you hold off the guards with your little toy?" asked the girl.

"Toy?" Link said, insulted, but this was no time to banter. "Why? What are—" he began to ask, but the girl had already eased over rampart and begun to scale the high wall downward. Link watched her, duly impressed.

"Stop, traitor!" yelled another guard. Link spun around, slingshot at the ready, and fell a few more guards. Just as he was beginning to feel confident of his success, no less than a dozen guards emerged from the tower heading toward them at full speed.

"Oh, boy," Link said.

"I've got this," said Navi, and she flew into their faces like a blinding pest. While it didn't stop them, it did slow them down giving Link plenty of time to pick them off one by one. Unfortunately, even more guards where emerging from the tower. This time, they were joined by none other than Captain Impa. Link swallowed hard as she made piercing eye-contact with him.

"We really need that rope!" yelled Link, and as though on queue, the grappling hook sailed over the rampart and made contact. "You first," he said to the Gerudo man, who didn't hesitate to follow his order. Link turned back to see Navi still doing her best to slow down the flood of guards. Link picked off a few archers before calling out, "Navi! Let's get out of here." Link took one last glance at Impa before leaping over the wall and repelling down the rope. He expected her to yell orders or threaten him, but Impa never said a word. Somehow, that made her more threatening than any of the guards he had faced tonight.

When he reached the bottom, the Gerudo man was already on the horse Link had "borrowed" from the royal stables, with the girl mounted in front. It was smart thinking on her part, since the the man had probably never seen a horse, much less ridden one.

Link mounted Epona and said, "Lead the way." The Gerudo pair took off with Link closely behind while arrows pelted the grass around them.

* * *

Impa rested both hands on the ramparts, staring into the distant darkness in which Ganondorf and the traitor had disappeared. A conflict of emotions raged within her. On the one hand, she hated betrayal beyond all other crimes, and the thought of this arrogant boy's actions boiled her blood. On the other hand, she was a warrior, and she couldn't help but admire his accomplishments. She knew he was something special when she first saw him with the fairy, but was his destiny to be nothing more than a traitor?

King Daphnes appeared beside her, and Impa looked upon his red face. She had seen him furious many times, but this was different. This was the face of vengeance. Impa looked back into the night. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Evil," said the king at last. "I have dedicated my life toward the destruction of it, and here it was living in my own castle. Worse than that, we trained it-—nourished it—until it became strong enough to turn on its master." He looked at Impa. "I want that boy," he said with malice.

"I shall send my finest men," she replied.

"No," said the king. "Not this time. You will go, and you will go alone."

"But, my king, I—"

"Do not even _think_," hissed the king, and Impa fell instantly silent, "of questioning me this time!" She had never seen him like this. For once she did not pity him. This time she truly feared him, for he was now the most powerful man in the world with nothing else left to lose.

"As you wish, my king."

He turned to leave, then stopped to say, "One more thing."

"Yes, sire?"

"Bring me Din's Rule."

Impa eyes widened with surprise. "But what about your daughter?"

"Without the Sister's Embrace, she and the rest of Hyrule are doomed. By all means, save her if you dare, but do _not_ return without Din's Rule."

"Of course," said Impa, and she watched King Daphnes walk slowly back into the castle. She was Sheikah, so she would obey her king, for Sheikah pride themselves in serving the crown. But Sheikah are also loyal to the Goddesses—to truth and justice. For generations the kings and queens of Hyrule stood for the same principles. After seeing her king consumed with an ever increasing madness, she began to experience a rare emotion: doubt. Sheikah are brave, cunning, and loyal, but above all, Sheikah are full of impenetrable conviction. Sheikah abhore many things, chief among them is doubt.

She looked back into the night and pulled the brisk night air deep into her nostrils. With a slow exhale, she pushed the doubt away. She was Captain of the Royal Guard. She pledged her life to unwavering service to her king. She would do his bidding and bring the fairy charming traitor back to her king, dead or alive.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

The Desert Horizon

Zelda erupted into a fit of coughs. Her mind reeled in confusion, unable to comprehend where she was. Her eyes opened wide, but the sights were a violent blur as the dry coughing continued to throw her body into convulsions. Nothing made sense. Was she waking from a nightmare? The blurry visions swirled before her and incomprehensible noises filled her ears. Here senses were literally out of control.

Something soon touched her lips and brought with it the first thing she could understand properly. Water. It's cool taste gave complete satisfaction as she closed her eyes and consumed it in gulps. The drink soothed her body and controlled her senses. She took her fill and lay on her back until her breathing turned from shallow gasps to deep inhalations. Tranquility settled in and she opened her eyes to a world in focus.

She was lying upon the ground on her back beneath a clear and starry sky with an orange glow of firelight to her left, which she found odd since she couldn't remember leaving the castle to sleep outside. She began to get herself up but found her hands and feet were bound with cord, a realization that triggered a memory. She recalled her father being pulled away and the hands that forced her to sleep. She was kidnapped. The realization took hold and she twisted to her left to see a campfire surrounded by several women, all with the same tan skin and orange hair. The woman nearest her was holding a skin water pouch, undoubtedly the source of the water she found so soothing just seconds before.

To the right of the fire, an older woman left her seat and knelt before her. The woman drew a knife from her belt and reached for her and Zelda instinctively tried to push her away. "Relax," said the woman in a gravelly voice, then she gripped Zelda's arm with one hand and used the knife to cut her cords. She did the same for her ankles. "There," said the woman. "You may find it easier now to sit up."

Zelda looked at her and the others with a wary eye as the woman backed away several feet and sat upright on the ground facing her. Orange light bounced off her face bearing an expression of curiosity more than malice. No words needed to be exchanged; a mere look at his woman told Zelda that she was not going to be harmed unless she tried to run. Zelda look around to gain what little bearings the firelight could afford. Behind the circle of women was a thick tree, but she could see nothing else in the black night around her.

"That's right," said the woman. "You are far from home, Princess."

Zelda looked at her and said nothing. What was there to say, anyway, in a scenario such as this?

"I apologize for the abrupt awakening," she said, as though Zelda would enjoy some light conversation. "The sleeping elixir is useful for ensuring our prey does not hinder our efforts through pointless struggle, but it puts one so deeply into sleep that the return to consciousness is rather unpleasant."

Zelda rubbed her wrists and finally chose to speak. "Why did you unbind me? Aren't you afraid I might run away?"

The woman chuckled and said, "You and I both know that won't happen."

Zelda mustered her courage and retorted, "I am not afraid of you, if that's what you think."

"Oh, I know," said the woman. "If you were, I would not have freed you. Fear makes one irrational, but irrationality is not your style now is it?" She reached into a satchel and pulled out Zelda's crown. "The Crown of Nayru," she said giving it a tender stroke. "I hear this is only given to those abounding in wisdom. No, you won't run away, Princess, because you think better of it."

Something about this woman made Zelda uneasy. Every word came out smooth and inviting, but one couldn't help but danger behind every word. She was a woman in control, and Zelda did think better of crossing her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I, or who are we?" replied the woman.

"Both, I suppose."

"Why am I not surprised your father failed to teach you about the Gerudo," said the woman. "We are a hardy folk and we make our home in the desert. It is a punishing livelihood only the strong can survive, and as you can attest, Princess, we are indeed strong." The woman paused as though waiting for Zelda to confirm the fact, but Zelda remained silent. "I am the eldest—the matriarch of our people. My name is Aveil."

"Where are the men?" asked Zelda.

"My my," said Aveil, "how little you know. There are no men, Princess. The Gerudo are known for the oddity that but one male is born every one hundred years."

"One?" replied Zelda, and the image of her childhood friend came forcefully to the forefront of her mind. The orange hair. The exotic features. He was one of them. "Ganondorf?" she muttered.

Aveil jumped in close to Zelda. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked urgently.

"He... he lives in the castle," said Zelda.

"And he is alive, even today?" demanded Aveil.

"Y... yes."

"You see daughters," said Aveil loudly so the others could hear, "Din smiles upon us. Ganondorf lives!" The others cheered in response. Aveil turned back to Zelda and asked, "And you are certain he lives even now?"

"We spoke just before the ceremony."

Aveil leaned back in surprise and the other women instantly went silent. "You spoke?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "We're friends." Aveil's face could no longer hide her true feelings, and Zelda took a small level of pride in making Aveil's jaw drop.

Aveil regrouped from the shocking news and stood to her feet, roughly taking Zelda's arm in the process and forcing her to stand. "Enough rest," she said, "we must keep on the move just in case the king comes looking for his precious little girl." Aveil passed her to an unknown Gerudo soldier. Within moments she was mounted behind the soldier on one of many horses galloping into the darkness.

* * *

It was official. Link was now a traitor to the royal crown. Not his best moment, that was for sure. He had daydreamed on many occasions about acquiring fame only to rise to infamy instead. He laughed at the thought of it.

The two Gerudo rode their horse several yards ahead at a walking gait. The party had been on the move all night long with nary a word spoken between them except for her suggesting they move during the night and rest during the day. It made sense. At night they could move without being noticed and during the day they could keep a better lookout. She seemed to know her way well, and Link presumed they were taking what would have been her escape route had she not been captured during the ambush.

The sky was turning from black to deep blue, with a pink hue creeping from the horizon, the sun's initial fanfare. Epona was still going strong, but he wanted her to rest all the same. As dawn turned to morning, they came upon a lone oak tree in the middle of a meadow. It's branches reached wide enough to provide shade throughout the day. The girl stopped her horse at the tree and Link caught up with them and did the same.

"It's morning," said Link aloud, and the two Gerudo looked at him strangely for stating the obvious out loud. "I said," said Link even more loudly, "It's morning." He tapped his elf cap a couple times until Navi came flying out, yawning. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby in an earthquake," she responded sarcastically. Link felt bad for her, but there was no choice. A glowing fairy in the darkness would make potential pursuers' jobs all too easy. His hat was an ideal spot. In fact, he had made modifications to it months ago just for her. He had cut four flaps several inches above the brim, allowing her four access points into the hat. He had also cut a slit at the hat's point, which allowed plenty of airflow. It was a place for her to seek refuge when necessary, though it could be very uncomfortable, especially when Link was speeding through Hyrule on horseback.

"Breakfast," said the fairy, who spotted a stream a couple furlongs away with fruit bearing bushes along the bank. She flew off without a word to Link, who was glad to see the rough trip hadn't managed to rattle her spirit.

As Link dismounted, he saw a smoldering old campfire and trampled grass all around the tree. "Transfer point?" he asked aloud.

"Yes," said the girl.

Link said nothing in reply and began rummaging in one of his saddle bags for some food. Seconds later he pulled out a small ration of dried fruit and a tuft of bread. "There's some food in your bags," he said to the pair without looking at them. "Take it slow," he added sitting at the foot of the tree, "I didn't pack enough for three."

The two of them gathered meager portions of food. The girl sat down across from Link while the giant man wandered around the tree taking in his surroundings. This whole thing was awkward for Link. He knew they were glad to be freed, but he still felt they were the enemy. He was especially unsure about the girl's trustworthiness. She was, after all, on of the reasons the princess was captured in the first place.

"Your friend is awfully quiet," said Link to the girl. "I would have expected him to be pestering you all night long with questions."

"Oh, he started to," she replied, "but I once I told him to wait until we reached the Gerudo city, he stopped." Link noticed a look of sadness when she said this, and he began to understand. His unquestioned obedience was a result of years of imprisonment. For a brief second, Link felt for her, but he quickly brushed it aside. He wasn't about to empathize with the enemy. He simply said nothing and returned to his tiny meal.

"I owe you a blue rupee," said the girl a few minutes later.

"Huh?" said Link looking up at her, her words going over his head.

"In the courtyard, when I was in disguise, you gave me a blue rupee. It's not really fair that I turned out to be a covert foot soldier. So, I figure I owe you a rupee."

Link was a little taken aback, but decided to push back a little. He didn't really care about the money, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive her for the wallop she had given him. "Yeah, you're right. So, where is it?"

The girl grinned, "Well, I don't have it now. Prisoners don't exactly get to keep their belongings, now do they?"

"Then I expect interest upon payment," he retorted.

"Fair enough," she said. "How's the head?"

Link took a defensive posture at what he considered to be her attempt to rub her victory back in his face. "You know what?" he said heatedly, "Yeah, you punched me. And you know what else? It hurt. But you had the advantage of surprise. I'm not saying I'm the best soldier in Hyrule or anything, but I'm pretty good. If the circumstances—"

"Calm down," interrupted the girl. "I wasn't trying to rub it in. I was working my way up to an apology."

Link didn't see that coming. "A what?"

"Look," she said in all seriousness, "You and I, we were just doing our jobs. And you're right; I had the jump on you. For what it's worth, I was terrified that you were going to prevent me from accomplishing my mission. The other soldiers were laughable, but you posed a threat, so I swung. It was a sucker punch.

"After all that," she continued, "you saved me from that prison. You didn't have to do that. More importantly, you saved Ganondorf. So, now, I want to apologize. I can't imagine what drove you to betray your king, but I'm glad you did. I believe you did a good thing today."

"That remains to be seen." replied Link. "If you must know, I did it for Zelda. Not for you, him, or the good of the Gerudo."

"I see," said the girl. "All the same, I'm impressed." She snickered and added, "I can't believe you defied the king of all Hyrule in his own castle with a slingshot. That's one for the story books."

Link smiled. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty crazy. He watched the Gerudo man, who was now staring at the leaves of the oak tree canopy with a sense of wonder. Link both envied him and pitied him. This Ganondorf fellow had so long been deprived of Hyrule's natural beauty, yet he was also the only person in the world with the capacity to appreciate it to its fullest. "Ganondorf, huh?" said Link absentmindedly, then he asked the girl, "So, what's your name?"

"Nabooru," she replied.

"Nabooru." he repeated. He couldn't believe he was getting on a first name basis with this girl, but she seemed genuine. There were no pretenses about here. She was a fighter, and that was something he understood. "I'm Link. My horse is Epona, and your horse is... well... a loaner, so you can call it whatever you want." There, he'd extended the proverbial hand of friendship, but he would keep his eye on her all the same.

"Epona is a fine horse. She has seen battle," she added matter-of-factly. "I can always set apart the horses that have been to war."

Link was impressed. "She was my father's horse," he replied. "She watched him die during a skirmish several years ago." Link stared at the horse fondly saying, "That's why only I can ride her. It's as though she's duty bound to serve only me."

Nabooru watched the horse too. "I think you are right," she said. "There are few warriors that understand the bond between man and beast. The ones that do are, in my experience, far greater than the ones that don't." She looked back at him. "You said he died in a skirmish?"

"Yeah," said Link nonchalantly. "Some kind of raid. His division was ambushed during a routine escort, or so my uncle told me. He said my father ordered his men to retreat with their escort while he held back the raiders single-handedly." He paused realizing he was growing too comfortable with this random person he wasn't even sure was not his foe. He added hastily, "Maybe it really happened that way, maybe it didn't. My uncle tends to exaggerate."

"Raiders, huh? Single-handedly?"

"So my uncle says." Link was desperate to change the subject. "So, how many more transfer points between here and the city?"

"Six," she replied. "It's traditionally a seven day journey, but my people set up fresh horses at each point, so they will be able to escort Zelda to the city in no more than three days and nights. Assuming we move quickly ourselves each night and rest efficiently, we should be able to get there in six or seven days."  
"Seven days?" said Link. "I sure hope the food can last."

"If we ration our supplies, we should make it to a small village about half way. We can purchase what we need there to complete the journey."

Link found her acute knowledge of their route simultaneously unsettling and relieving. It was nice to not have to navigate the journey on instinct alone, but it was disconcerting that her knowledge derived from the fact that, had she not been captured, she would be taking the Princess back to her city in triumph.

Navi returned and landed on Link's shoulder, a look of discomfort on her face. Link chided her, "A little gluttonous are we?"

"I know," she confessed. "But I haven't had forest berries in so long."

Link laughed, "You have a problem."

"Yeah," she said holding her stomach and breathing heavily, "it all started when I let a mean little boy in green pajamas convince me to be his friend."

Link laughed. In a rare moment of sentimentality, he was truly glad she was there. Navi was he one thing in his life, especially now, he could count on.

* * *

Zelda was exhausted.

For three days they had ridden day and night, and while she had been given ample food and water, sleep had been impossible. She had not spoken for the rest of the trip, nor had Aveil, who impressively showed no similar signs of fatigue despite the increase in temperature. There had been very little to see until the morning, when she had seen the silhouettes of mountains fading into view over the horizon. By the afternoon, they had reached the base of those mountains.

It took them several slow hours to traverse the rocky trail in the crease between mountains until the trail ended at last at the tall formidable doors of what Zelda could only assume was the Gerudo city. The doors creaked open slowly as more rugged orange-haired women pushed them open. The caravan moved inside where Zelda set her eyes upon a rather magnificent assortment of homes and shelters. Some homes were made of stone and mortar while others were made of hardened clay. The most magnificent home was the one that appeared to be carved out of the very mountain itself. She looked around at the city, which needed no walls for protection. It was nestled securely in a basin, the mountains making any entry impossible except for the gates through which she just passed.

Most of the women throughout the city were not adorned with battle gear like her escorts. Rather, they wore elegant pantaloons and loose fitting tops to stave off the heat. Despite her predicament, the whole place was a source of fascination. While the Gerudo where bent on kidnapping her, little did they now that for her, this was an opportunity to experience a world from which she had been sheltered for so long. She had the urge to dismount the horse and get to know these women, but her wits restrained her.

They travelled straight ahead toward the building within the mountain stone, but stopped just before its entrance. Aveil dismounted and ordered the others to do the same. Zelda's feet stood upon solid ground for the first time in days, but she still felt the bobbing motion of the horse. Aveil approached and said, "Welcome to the Gerudo city. This," she said motioning toward the carved building, "is our palace. For now, it is where I lead my people, but it does not belong to me. It belongs to your... friend." Aveil had to force the word out.

"Ganondorf was supposed to be your leader?" asked Zelda, taking pain to show genuine empathy.

"My dear," said Aveil, "he is so much more than that." Saying nothing else, she and several other Gerudo women guided Zelda into the palace. The interior was remarkable and an awestruck Zelda gasped out loud.

"Impressive, isn't it?" remarked Aveil.

"Yes, it truly is," said Zelda. The interior vaulted upwards so that the ceiling was barely visible. Every inch was covered in mosaic artwork. Two pillars as thick as houses maintained support. Zelda could not discern whether the pillars were man-made or simply a carved remnant of the mountain itself, for they had been polished into perfectly smooth, glassy cylinders.

She was led to the right of the great hall into a small chamber. "This is where you will stay," said Aveil. There was a rock slab, which Zelda presumed to be her bed, and a small basin with water for drinking. Other than lacking the comforts she was typically used to, it did not appear to be a prison cell.

"No bars?" asked Zelda.

"Of course not," said Aveil. "Where would you go? You couldn't possibly survive the mountains alone. Besides," she sneered, "unlike the beloved king of Hyrule, Gerudo do not treat their prisoners like dogs." She turned to leave but stopped just before the doorway and added, "All the same, I'd prefer it if you stayed here. I wouldn't want you to get the mistaken idea that you are welcome here."

Aveil left and pulled a curtain closed over the doorway. Zelda took a few sips from the basin and laid down upon the stone slab. As hard as it was, fatigue overwhelmed her and she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Her targets had been travelling for four days, but it only took two for her to catch up to them. It would have taken her three times longer had she been asked to mobilize and march an army, but alone she could make incredible time. Of course, she knew the king well enough to know that his army had, in fact, been mobilized shortly after she left on this insipid mission. He would undoubtedly march the forces straight to the Gerudo city and take Zelda back by force. It was foolish to think the Gerudo would return his daughter, even after this boy returned Ganondorf.

Impa admired his strategy. He moved in the night and had the girl keep lookout for good portions of the day. It's what Impa would have done had she been in his shoes. It made tracking them more difficult, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. From a distance, she watched them. Ganondorf usually wandered around taking in a world that was brand new to him. The Gerudo warrior and the boy would talk, but from her vantage point, they seemed cordial yet formal. They didn't appear to be friends of any sort and Impa was forced to conclude the boy released her knowing she could lead him quickly and safely to the Gerudo city. Smart.

There were many moments along the journey where she could have captured all three of them, but the king's desire for Din's Rule prohibited taking any advantage of them. She was loyal to her word. She would deliver the them with the artifact in hand. For now, she would have to bide her time.

* * *

Eager anticipation defined Ganondorf in his entirety as, after a week of travel, they made their way up the narrow mountain ridge path. With no more than an hour or two of sleep per day under his belt, he should have been spent. But how could he? He had the whole world open to him now, for the first time in thirteen years. Besides, he used to sleep sixteen hours a day in prison. His body seemed to be withdrawing from a surplus of involuntary rest.

The girl, who said her name was Nabooru, sat in front of him on the horse. He had tried to ask her questions about who he was several times a day at first, but she had stalwartly refused him every time. He had finally gotten the message his requests were somehow putting her in a compromising position, so he had stopped asking. If she could only know how empty his life had been before this week began. If she only knew that this was not just a journey to a city for him, it was a journey to living—truly living.

The path finally dead ended into a formidable city gate. Above the gate, a woman with the same features as Nabooru shouted, "Who approaches the city of the Gerudo?"

Nabooru called back, "It is I, Nabooru, daughter of Aveil."

"Impossible!" called the guard. "Nabooru was lost in the attack at Hyrule castle seven days ago!"

"Not lost," said Nabooru, "captured. Imprisoned, until the Hylian soldier you see behind us set me free."

Ganondorf looked back at the boy called Link, who did not acknowledge the credit Nabooru just bestowed upon him. Ganondorf could not decide if that was an effort at propriety or if he was too pompous to accept her compliment. There was much he did not know about the etiquette of these matters. Until he learned such things, his judgment of the boy would be hasty.

"And who is the one riding with you?" asked the guard.

"The King!" yelled Nabooru enthusiastically.

"Hah!" retorted the guard. "The King of Hyrule, you say. And I have Din, the Goddess herself, in my quarters shining my sword!"

Ganondorf was shocked by the guard's derision, but before he could say anything, Nabooru turned to him and said, "Get down and stand in front of my horse." Due to a lifetime of taking orders, he did as she asked without question. As he made his way before the horse, Nabooru called back to the guard, "Not the King of Hyrule. _The_ King. _Our _King. Ganondorf returns!"

Ganondorf could not help but look back an Nabooru in shock. King?

The guard took a good look at Ganondorf and yelled, "By the Goddesses, The King! The King has returned!" She dashed away from her post. For a moment, there was silence. Ganondorf looked back again at Nabooru shrugging, but she only nodded confidently. Suddenly, the great doors began creak, echoing against the mountain walls. As they parted, he saw a regal woman standing straight and bold. Many others stood rank and file behind her, but they did not budge until the doors had opened fully. As much as Ganondorf wanted to run to them, he resisted the urge.

The woman approached, poised and controlled, almost ceremonially. She stopped a few feet in front of him and said, "I am Aveil, Grand Mother of your people. I have done my duty in your stead, but now you have returned to us. It is more than we could have hoped for." Aveil knelt before him, took his right hand with both of hers, kissed it tenderly and then pressed her forehead to it. After several silent seconds, she looked up and said, "Welcome home, my lord."

There it was again. My lord. Just one week before, he was an empty shell of a man. Now, he was a lord, and he wasn't even sure what exactly he was lord of. Nabooru called him king. He was a dry, withered specimen of a person, now watered with affection, affirmation, and recognition. He felt his inner being come alive at these words. Though he didn't know precisely where he was, he knew it was precisely where he belonged.


End file.
